


Bandom Oneshots

by Fox_Tail



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tail/pseuds/Fox_Tail
Summary: Feel free to comment suggestions :)





	1. Chapter 1

“I want peasant clothes.” Peter told his servant. 

Andy gave him a confused look 

“If I may ask, sir, why do you need peasant clothes?”

“I don’t want them to recognize me when I go out. Today I’m picking who I want to marry so I can become king.” Peter explained. Andy left the room mumbling a “yes, sir” before returning with the clothes. 

They were rougher than the soft silky clothes the prince was used to and for a second he questioned whether this was a good idea, he had only been down to the village a few times when he was younger other than the quick passing by in a carriage with his father when he was alive. However, because of his father’s passing, the clock was ticking until an older, married relative would take over. So it was up to Prince Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III to find a wife and take over as king. 

He had to do this. 

It was a simple outfit, tan tunic with a brown vest over it, grey pants, and some dusty boots. Pete was already uncomfortable and he hadn’t even left the castle. He already knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he had no choice. Pete carefully took off his crown and placed it in the drawer specifically for the crown. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Andy. “You’re my most trusted servant and friend. Will you stay here and watch the castle?” 

“Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I let your place get ransacked?” He replied giving Peter a reassuring smile. 

He patted Andy’s back. “Then I’ll be off. I don’t have all the time in the world, you know?” They embraced before Andy handed him a bag with food and some money. 

He exited with a nervous feeling in his stomach but hope for the future of his kingdom as he made the trek down the hill to the village. 

Peter arrived to a chaotic scene. People running around with carts, baskets, and screaming children trying to get their errands done at the market, home, they seemed everywhere and Peter could feel his anxiety creeping up as he pushed through the crowds trying to find a less chaotic spot. Everything was loud, everything was cramped, crowded, nothing like the place he had grown up in. 

Peter soon found himself in an even more chaotic spot, animals running all over, people screaming in fear, running everywhere. Except one.

There was a shorter boy walking around calmly, picking up the chickens and putting them in a basket on his arm, putting them in their pin, and going back for a few more. As Peter got closer he noticed the boy was using seeds to make the chickens come close enough to grab. He had a gentle smile on his face as he worked as if completely unaffected by the chaos around him. Peter managed to grab a chicken and walked up to the boy. 

“Is this your chicken?” He asked over the loud noises from the crowd. The boy looked up at him giving Peter a better look at his face. He had soft baby blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and a slightly pudgy face that made him look younger. He smiled up at Peter. 

“Yes, thank you for helping” The boys voice reminded Peter of honey, a subtle sweetness that flowed so elegantly. 

“Hello?” Peter snapped out of his thoughts to the boy giving him a funny look. 

“Uh sorry what?” Peter had never felt this awkward before, his cheeks turned a light pink. 

“I asked if you’re from around here. I’ve never seen you before.” 

“Oh! No I’m from up north” he lied “My names Pete...Marsh.” 

The boy gave him another smile and Pete thought he might melt on the spot. They shook hands. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Stump” 

They walked back to Patrick’s chicken coop, gently putting the last of the chickens in and closing the gate. 

“So what brings you here, Pete?”

Pete thought to himself, should he tell Patrick the truth or make up another lie. He already felt bad lying about his name and he was completely blanking on any lie he could make up. 

“Uh...change of scenery?” He prayed Patrick would take that as a good enough answer and to his luck, Patrick took the bait. 

Patrick laughed “Well I don’t know how much scenery you’ll get here, it’s a pretty grey town. My grandma tells me about places that are all sorts of colors that would be more interesting than here.”

“Well..Maybe you could show me around?” Pete asked. He didn’t want to be alone here and Patrick seemed so nice to be around. He wouldn’t mind spending his time down here with this boy. 

Patrick led Pete around, showing him favorite shops, the library (Patrick’s absolute favorite place in town, Pete noted), and, as the sun began to set on their busy day of running around, a mystery spot that Patrick insisted Pete close his eyes for as they walked to it. 

Pete could already tell they were far from the village since he could no longer hear the noises that went with the busy place. There was a soft rustle in the trees and plants on the ground from the gentle breeze, crickets soon coming out to play as Patrick began to slow down signaling to Pete that they were almost at their destination. Pete was sat down on what felt like an old wooden bench and felt the weight shift as Patrick sat next to him. 

“You can open your eyes now” Patrick whispered. 

Pete gasped when he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen when he opened his eyes. A large lake, black and glittering in the now appearing moonlight, trees surrounded the area moving gently with the warm breeze, calming sounds from the animals and insects in the area, and lastly, as Pete looked up, the castle Pete has spent his whole life in, right above the tree line in all its magnificent glory. He stared at the scene before him, wide-eyed. 

“Wow...” was all that came out when Pete opened his mouth. 

“I know right..sometimes I wonder what might be going on in that castle. If the king or even the prince got the opportunity to see something like this...cause maybe they would give us more.”

“What do you mean?” Pete asked regretting it when Patrick looked at the ground sadly. 

“We don’t have a lot...no one there does since taxes went up...and that war..”

Pete remembered the situation. They had gone to war with a nearby kingdom...and almost lost. They ended up signing a peace treaty, but it cost so much money and required so many people as well as provisions that they were forced to raise taxes, draft from their people, and take more food than they should have. He never thought once about who they were actually taking from. 

“My parents...I shouldn’t be telling you all this..”

Pete pulled him into an embrace “No..please tell me this. Tell me everything” 

Patrick broke into a sob rambling about how his parents had fought in that war, and they hadn’t come back alive, the way his home seemed to die from the lack of food, money, and other supplies needed for life. The more Patrick talked, the worse Pete felt. He had been living in luxury his whole life and never realized how much the ones below him were struggling. He wanted to change their lives for the better. 

“Patrick...I’m so sorry...”

He looked up at Pete and gave a sad smile. “It’s not your fault...you didn’t cause this..”

Pete couldn’t take it anymore. “I did, Patrick! I’m so so sorry...”

He could see the confusion on Patrick’s face as he stood and faced Patrick taking a deep breath. 

“I’m prince Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III”

Patrick looked up at him in shock. He was expecting anger, anything to support Pete’s feelings towards himself, but it never came. Instead he was surprised when he was pulled to Patrick’s level in a hug. 

“I-I only came down to find someone to marry...and I think I have...”

“Really? Who?”

Pete pulled away from Patrick to get on one knee, pulling out his mother’s ring which he had grabbed before he left. 

“Patrick Martin Stump...I get I’ve only known you for one day, but when I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I understand if you need time..but I have to tell you, I don’t have much time. I want to make this place better, you make me want to make this place better, but I want to do it with you. Will you be my queen?”

Patrick was crying again and at first Pete thought he had said the wrong thing until Patrick leaned forward and connected their lips. 

The kiss felt like fireworks, lips moving in perfect sync as Pete pressed Patrick against the back of the bench deepening their kiss. He pulled away when his chest began to hurt and looked down at the smaller boy. 

“So is that a yes?”

Patrick nodded kissing Pete on the nose. 

“I can’t wait to show you the lake from the castle, my queen.”


	2. Red Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard couldn’t help the feeling that he was being watched. He turned to see red eyes piercing into him from the bush only a few feet away.

Gerard looked over his shoulder for the third time. He was walking home from the 7-Eleven a few blocks away and had the feeling he was being followed that had come the minute he left the convenience store yet every time he looked over his shoulder there was no one there. He sighed in relief when there was once again no one behind him, thinking to himself how he should stop reading all those reports on people being kidnapped in his area at night. Walking home in the dark certainly didn’t help his fears, the street lights had been randomly going out to the point where his town had given up trying to repair them. There have been promises of replacement for the past 4 months yet nothing has happened. 

Gerard was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of rustling in the bushes a few feet away from him. He quickly looked over hoping it was a stray cat but was met with red glowing eyes staring at him. He let out a scream and ran the last block slamming the door behind him and watching the figure move so fast it practically teleported to his front door still watching Gerard with eyes redder than his own hair. 

He ducked down and pressed his back against the door hoping it would go away after realizing it wasn’t getting in. There was a light knocking on the door that slowly moved down to right against Gerard’s head his breath hitched as the rhythmic knocking continued against his head he was too scared to move thinking of what it might do. 

“Gerard?” He heard a tired voice ask and his brother came into view shortly after. “Why did you slam the door?” Mikey seemed to notice the terrified look on Gerard’s face and moved to sit next to him at the door. “Did something happen, Gee?” Gerard nodded and looked at his brother nervously. “Someone chased me home...” Mikey looked shocked. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” “N-No I’m fine. Can you help me check the locks though?” Mikey nodded and they both got up, walking around the small house and locking the windows and doors. It was winter so there wasn’t the concern of a overheated house, in fact they preferred the house closed up to keep the heat in especially when there was snow on the ground, the air is crisp and cold. Sometimes it’s nice like when Gerard wanted to clear his mind after spending the day drawing in his room, but sometimes it felt threatening like tonight. Gerard was surprised he hadn’t lost his footing on the snow covered ground there were a lot of things he felt lucky about he thought as Gerard put the food he’d gotten away. 

Mikey gave him a quick side hug and mumbled a goodnight before going to bed. Gerard felt a little nervous being alone in the house even though his brother was in the other room. He put the last bag of chips away and flopped onto the couch turning on the television to take his mind off the past events. He didn’t realize he fell asleep halfway through the episode until he was awoken to the sound of tapping on the window near him. There was a man who looked around Gerard’s age at the window, he looked nervously at Gerard through the window. Gerard slowly crawled across the couch to the window and pushed it open a bit. The man was definitely shorter than Gerard, he had a black hoodie and black torn jeans on, his skin was pale looking almost white in the moonlight partially covered by clouds. The sides of his head was shaved and dyed red leaving black hair on the top of his head. Gerard would be lying if he didn’t find the man attractive. 

“Why are you here? Who are you?” Gerard asked. He smiled at Gerard who gasped when his fangs showed. “Just coming in for a snack~” He replied. “My name’s Frank and you smell delicious” Gerard shuffled back instantly regretting his choice when he realized the window was still opened. He tried to shut it and screamed when Frank grabbed his hand with a strength no one could tell he had, pulling Gerard until he was pressed against the window. “No need to be afraid. Why don’t you just come here?” Frank opened the window the rest of the way and pulled Gerard out holding him down as soon as Gerard’s chest came in contact with the porch. “Relax baby I’m not gonna hurt you” He ran a hand along Gerard’s cheek stopping at his neck and squeezing it lightly. 

“Just hold still and it will all be over soon” He whispered, tilting Gerard’s head to expose his neck more. Gerard’s breathing got faster as Frank’s fangs got closer to his neck and he struggled to move, to kick Frank off and run away. 

He screamed when the fangs pierced his skin. Everything felt like fire at first. The harsh sucking, tight grip on Gerard’s wrists to hold him in place, and of course the painful wound in his neck Frank was feeding from. But then it suddenly went away, there wasn’t any pain as Frank continued to drink from him. Gerard moaned at the feeling, his body feeling weak from blood loss and he could feel a hand rubbing his thigh, in his shirt going along his chest, every touch felt like heaven to the point where Gerard could barely feel the dull sucking on his neck. 

Frank slowly pulled off, licking the bleeding wound to heal it and smiled at Gerard’s whimpers from the lost of contact. Gerard could barely think as Frank carried him through the window to his room across from Mikey’s. It was covered in drawings, paper, and different art supplies, the room had a comforting vibe that Frank enjoyed as he set Gerard down on the bed, tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the head.

“Thanks for the snack, sweetheart” He whispered in Gerard’s ear before leaving the house, shutting the window behind him. 

Gerard woke up the next morning with a start feeling his neck only to find there was nothing to show he was ever bit. Maybe it was just a dream. Or at least that’s what Gerard thought until he saw the piece of paper on his bedside table with a phone number he didn’t recognize on it. Gerard quickly called the number hearing a groggy voice on the other end. 

“Morning, sweetheart”


End file.
